


修罗场 01

by domeki



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeki/pseuds/domeki





	修罗场 01

“你好…你好。”第一次见到他的时候，李易峰心里是有些不屑的，虽然不得不承认自己人气已经不及四五年前，但是和这样一个刚刚火了半年的人在春晚上共演节目，着实让人有些意难平。

虽然在演艺圈也混了很久，不过对朱一龙这个名字也没有很熟悉，只知道是科班出身，性格老实，绯闻也少得可怜。

这对于一个30岁才火起来的男演员来说确实有些奇怪，毕竟这圈子里个个都是闲不住的人精，仗透行雷的事也都没少干过，只不过一部分人有公司帮忙压着罢了。

然而在排练组接触了几天下来，才渐渐发觉这种无聊事发生在他身上还真的不奇怪，性格是真的闷，而自己也不是自来熟，所以两个人接触起来格外的慢，这人也只有在跟导演和那些花式篮球运动员相处的时候才能稍微打开些话匣子。再有就是不知道为什么偶尔扫到他的手机屏幕上总是有很多未读信息和未接来电，可是却很少看他解锁过手机屏幕，总是一个人安安静静地发呆或者站在角落里转球。

就算是有记者来后台采访的时候，他也总是往后躲，而自己本就更擅长应付这种场合，再加上那点对于关注度的意难平，所以就直接接过话筒帮他挡过了一波又一波的提问。

然后就总能看着他讪讪地对着自己笑笑，一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴，黑色的眼珠贴着上目线转悠着，一副欲说还休的模样，最后好不容易才憋出一句“谢谢”。

这种人在娱乐圈……也真是奇葩。

 

——  
“唔……等等……嗯！”

纯情的美人嘴里含着自己热涨勃发的性器，随着自己的顶弄喉咙渐渐承受不住得开始呜咽，不过李易峰并没有就这样放过他，他低头看着美人水汪汪的眼睛，还有灵活的正在揉捏自己囊袋的手指，不由得更加兴奋了。

“咳咳！……”美人的喉咙被突然射出的液体呛到，剧烈地咳嗽起来，李易峰把他直接拉到自己怀里，按住他过于白皙的腰，狠狠地从后穴再次把自己送了进去。

柔滑细嫩的穴肉好像果冻一般吸附着粗大的肉棒，李易峰被撩拨得受不住，连续抽插了几十下，只听见身下那人越发清晰的呻吟还有两人交合处黏腻的水声，快感从尾椎一路炸开到大脑——

 

李易峰睁开眼睛，身边的手机发出刺眼的白光，凌晨2点，他不禁意识到自己3个小时前才刚刚在排练组见过朱一龙。

为什么会梦见这种东西？李易峰有些烦躁地挠了挠汗湿的头发，胡乱地抓了一条新短裤进了浴室。

——

可是有些东西是骗不了人的，第二天排练的时候，自己却开始忍不住地将目光瞥向朱一龙的手指，总是微微上扬的嘴角，还有扣篮是总是不小心露出的腰际。

“……我这是怎么了？”

李易峰不由得期望这时间能快点过完，不管怎么说朱一龙是现在炙手可热的人物，自己的脑子不知道怎么就抽了风，如果真的跟他……不过像他这种性格应该也根本不会答应吧。

李易峰摇了摇头，虽然梦里的时候一切都发生得那么自然，可是现实中真的可能吗？

“峰哥！……”朱一龙难得过来跟自己打招呼，似乎是来提醒下一波排练马上就要开始了，而自己还没有换好运动服。

可惜李易峰的注意力完全被对方刚刚喝了水而有些湿润的红唇吸引了，至于他到底说了什么，反而一个字都没有听进去。

——

“轻点……”本以为这荒唐事可以先告一段落，可中午吃完饭的时候，李易峰却在路过休息室时，听见了不得了的声音。

“戴上套子…我一会还要去排练呢。”朱一龙的声音听起来格外不一样，可是又说不出哪里不同。

李易峰顺着休息室门缝眯着眼看去，屋里的两个人好像沉浸在情事中，完全没有注意到有人在门外。

如果自己当时没看错的话，此时此刻坐在沙发上的人就是彭冠英。

看来有些传闻也是要信一信的，李易峰感觉自己的喉咙顿时干涩了起来，心中不由得五味杂陈——

彭冠英坐的位置正好背对着门缝，不可能发现他，而朱一龙跨坐在他身上，他随着身下人的挺动上下起伏着身子，喉咙里因为快感发出难以抑制的呻吟。  
沉迷其中的样子与平日有些木讷的模样完全不同，甚至比自己梦里想象的还要更动人几分……

不知自己是不是看错了，他竟然看见朱一龙冲着自己的方向眨了一下眼睛。

……明明连爱豆营业时虚情假意的wink都算不上，可是李易峰却瞬间无法控制地硬了。

-TBC-


End file.
